There is an urgent need for a platform technology that can monitor changes in metabolite and protein biomarkers below current detection limits because, in many cases, the disease has progressed to an advanced state by the time the abundance of the biomarker has become measurable. Our molecular motor-powered nanodevice-linked immunosorbent assay (MONA- LISA) is capable of detecting the presence of as few as ~3 molecules of target Hsp70 protein, a cancer biomarker, with a large linear dynamic detection range. Through an innovative use of the CAP transcriptional regulatory protein, our MONA-based nanodevices can now detect the presence of the metabolite cAMP, which is also a cancer biomarker. We now plan to determine the dynamic range of and detection limit of cAMP. We also plan to enable MONA devices to detect NAD+/NADH ratios. Since we have previously demonstrated the ability of MONA to detect target DNA sequences, MONA represents a powerful platform technology capable of detecting proteins, metabolites and DNA with a single instrument, which is unique among molecular detection technologies.